Otonokizaka High School
Otonokizaka High School, also known as , is a high school located in Japan. This is the school the idol group, μ's, goes to. Description Otonokizaka is a school located between Tokyo's Akihabara, Kanda, and Jinbouchou neighborhoods. A traditional school with a long history dating back to 1896, it used to be the top school in the neighborhood with an eminent name, so well-known that even other prefectures were aware of it. However, it has not adapted well to the changes of time, and gradually lost its students to emerging private schools in the area. Coupled with the falling birth rates, the student population decreased to the point where rumors spread that the school was facing risk of abolishment. The rumors only further fuelled the decrease of students, which led to the decision that the school would be closed within three years.Dengeki G's Magazine May 2011 The efforts of the idol group, μ's, prevented this from happening. The school is currently headed by Principal Minami. The school possesses an auditorium, a gym, a running track, an archery dojo, and even a stable where alpacas are tamed. From the anime, it is known that the Student Council room is on the second floor overlooking the entrance to the school, while the Idol Research Clubroom is on the first floor. The rooftop is often used by μ's for practice. The school is described as having no unique points, only an aging school building with ancient facilities. Uniforms The school's uniform design remains unchanged from its distant past, consisting of a dark blue blazer with a brown sweater vast over a white collared shirt and a light and dark blue striped skirt with the first, second and third years wearing blue, red and green ribbons respectively.Dengeki G's Magazine November 2012 Students First years: *Rin Hoshizora *Maki Nishikino *Hanayo Koizumi *Yukiho Kosaka (Advanced) *Alisa Ayase (Advanced) *Riko Sakurauchi (Transferred to Uranohoshi Girls' High School) Second years: *Honoka Kosaka *Kotori Minami *Umi Sonoda *Fumiko *Mika *Hideko Third years: *Nico Yazawa (Graduated) *Eli Ayase (Graduated) *Nozomi Tojo (Graduated) *Yukiho Kosaka (at the end of the movie) *Alisa Ayase (at the end of the movie) Trivia *Based on the hint given by the Love Live! producer, Otonokizaka High School was likely modelled after Seikei University. **The hint translates as "The alma mater of someone who was Prime Minister just a while before". Seikei University was the alma mater of Shinzō Abe, who was Prime Minister both before and shortly after the first PV was made. *In the manga adaptation, Otonokizaka High School has an affiliated middle school which Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Hanayo and Rin attended. There are no details of such in the anime. *Prior to Sunshine!! and joining Aqours, Riko Sakurauchi was a first year student of Otonokizaka due to her old uniform. *In Gundam Build Fighters Try there is an off-screen team called "Love Live!" from the "Otonokizaka Academy" (韻木坂学院), being this the first animated cameo between Gundam and Love Live! franchises. Gallery Otonokizaka_High_School_1.jpg Otonokizaka_High_School_2.jpg Otonokizaka_High_School_3.jpg Otonokizaka_High_School_4.jpg Otonokizaka_High_School_5.jpg Otonokizaka_high_school_6.png otonokizaka_high_school_7.png otonokizaka_high_school_8.png otonokizaka_high_school_9.png otonokizaka_high_school_10.png otonokizaka_high_school_11.png otonokizaka_high_school_12.png corridor_1.png staircase_1.png staircase_2.png rooftop_1.png rooftop_2.png rooftop_3.png rooftop_4.png References Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Love Live! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!